Rebirth Flame
Pieces of equipment can have extra options granted to them. The Rebirth Flames that grant extra options will be updated. Extra Options Extra options are additional stats that can be added which are not from an equipment's basic stats, set option(s), potential option(s) or miscellaneous unique option(s). They can only be added to equipment that is ranked Rare or higher. Types Extra Option * Extra Option types and stats are displayed in the equipment information window for each type of Rebirth Flame. * Up to 2 extra options can be granted for each equipment. * The same 2 extra options can be granted. Increase Option Increase Option is a stat that scales with the value of another stat. For example, the attack is proportionate to the maximum HP and critical damage is proportionate to the critical rate. However, the same stat cannot scale with itself. For example, critical damage cannot be proportionate to critical damage. Characteristics * Extra options can be granted to weapons (i.e. secondary weapons) and armor (i.e. hats, outfits, tops, bottoms, gloves, shoes, capes and belts) that are ranked Rare or higher. ** Extra options cannot be granted to accessories. * Extra options can be moved via Equipment Transfer, but the transferred equipment's original extra option will be removed. * Extra options are removed upon equipment fusion. * Pre-update equipment can also have extra options granted using a Rebirth Flame. How to Change Extra Options Extra options can be created or changed by using Rebirth Flames. Rebirth Flame Characteristics * A consumable item that adds a maximum of 2 extra options to compatible equipment. However, the 2 extra options cannot be added using a Rare Rebirth Flame. * There are 5 types of Rebirth Flames: ** Rare Rebirth Flame ** Epic Rebirth Flame ** Unique Rebirth Flame ** Legendary Rebirth Flame ** Mythic Rebirth Flame * Each extra option grants a different set of stats. * Players can obtain the following Rebirth Flame types from these places: ** Rebirth Flames: certain Star Force Fields (i.e. ★55 Sky Nest - ★147 Rough Canyon), Dark Star Force Fields and Expeditions (Chaos Mode). ** Epic Rebirth Flames: bosses in Dark Star Force Fields. ** Unique Rebirth Flames: Expedition (Chaos Mode) bosses. * Use Rebirth Flames via Forge → Flame. Rebirth Flame Notes * Options added from Rebirth Flames is dependent on each equipment's type. * Using Rebirth Flames on equipment preserves their extra options and the extra option types or stats that correspond to the Rebirth Flame used are reset. * High-ranked Rebirth Flames can also be used on low-level equipment. * Rebirth Flames can be used on the same item multiple times regardless of individual count restrictions. ** However, if a low-ranked Rebirth Flame is applied to an item that has already had a high-ranked Rebirth Flame applied, the extra options corresponding to the low-ranked Rebirth Flame will be applied to the item. * Using Rebirth Flames on equipment that already has 2 options will change both options into extra options. * Rebirth Flames can be kept in the Storage and Rebirth Flames below the Legendary grade can be traded at the Trade Station. Category:Guides